Stick Ranger 2/Stats
Main Stats *Protection: Upgrades defense. *Combat: Upgrades attack. *Mana: Upgrades magic. *Agility: Upgrades speed. *Accuracy: Upgrades precision. *Evasion: Upgrades evasion. Class-Exclusive Stats *Bullet:Upgrade bullet. Exclusive to Whipper. *Ring:How many rings you throw(+1 each 4 points spend)(Max 10) Minor Stats Defense *Armor: Allows you to wear stronger armor. *Block: Increases your chance of blocking attacks. *Shield: Upgrade your ability to use shields. Offence *Sword: Makes any melee weapon stronger. *Bow: Makes any non-magical ranged weapon stronger. *Arcana: Makes any magical weapon stronger. *Aggressiveness: Gives a higher chance to stun enemies with attacks. Support *Blessing: Gives a higher chance to heal 1 LP with attacks. *Vision: Gives minor bonus to attack range and sight. Elements Stats *Fire: Upgrades fire attack and defense. **Explosion: Gives a chance for attacks to do splash aoe damage to multiple targets. **Heat: Makes attacks "linger" and deal damage a few turns after the initial attack. **Cinder: Increases chance to inflict burn on critical hits. 5-8 damage per 2-5 ticks. *Water: Upgrades water attack and defense. **Brine: Decreases chance of enemies landing stronger attacks and critical hits. **Abyss: Decreases accuracy of enemies. **Tide: Increases range of a slight sweeping attack on critical hits. *Wind: Upgrades wind attack and defense. **Tornado: Makes enemies more susceptible to status ailments. **Fog: Slows down enemies and decreases sight. **Zephyr: may push moving/flying enemies away on critical hits. *Earth: Upgrades earth attack and defense. **Stone: Upgrades physical stats slightly. **Sand: Upgrades physical stats at an accelerating amount. **Mineral: Decreases enemy defence and increase player defence on critical hits. *Thunder: Upgrades thunder attack and defense. **Lightning stun: Stuns enemies. **Spark: Decreases accuracy of enemies especially flying enemies. **Thunder chain: Attacks may chain 1-5 enemies halving damage each chain on critical hits. *Poison: Upgrades poison attack and defense. **Endemic: Poisons multiple targets. 1-2 damage every tick. **Septic vampire: May give status ailment to enemy upon being attacked. **Virus: Makes targets spread permanent status ailments upon defeat on critical hit. *Ice: Upgrades ice attack and defense. **Freeze: Slows enemies. **Hail: Increases damage of ranged attacks. **Blizzard bite: Enemy slows nearby enemies upon critical hits. *Light: Upgrades light attack and defense. **Laser: Increases accuracy of and damage of attacks. **Flash: Reduces accuracy greatly. **Radiance: Damages furthest enemies and inflicts blind on critical hits. Causes accuracy to half. *Dark: Upgrades dark attack and defense. **Black Hole: Damages enemies greatly from weakest to strongest. **Anti-Matter: Does continuous damage until the turn of the next teammate. **Dark miasma: Damages and blinds closest enemies on critical hits. Causes accuracy to half. *Cyber: One of the two rarest types, upgrades Cyber attack and defense. **Hex: Makes items unusable. **Dec: Makes magic attacks unusable. **Lack hack: Makes all attacks in the area unusable on critical hits. Lasts 2 turns. *Nature: The other rarest type, upgrades Nature attack and defense. **Plant: Regenerates HP during the day or when a Light-type attack is used. **Fungus: Inflicts random status ailments on previous target(s). **Floral takeover: surrounds nearby ground with barbs and sky with a thorned tree on critical hits. *Curse: Usually used by cursed or magic weapons **Anathema: Caused twice the damage against the first enemy attacked **Ritual: All magic attacks in a small sphere around the user are reduced in damage. **Blood rite: Steal the amount of damage dealt as LP on critical hits. Category:Stick Ranger 2 Category:Ideas